


Papa Wolvie and his little dragon!shifter (the feisty Spencer Reid!)_ART

by Aydsa_nyan (NerdCat333)



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCat333/pseuds/Aydsa_nyan
Summary: Gift for one of my fave fanfic writers: SpencerRemyLvr *\(^_^)/ * featuring a protective feisty Wolvie/Papa Logan and a sad, poor bebe Spencer!From the fanfic series => Protecting the Pup (by SpencerRemyLvr)





	Papa Wolvie and his little dragon!shifter (the feisty Spencer Reid!)_ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).



> Please, oh please continue on with all the delicious papa Wolvie feels <3  
> And last but not least, I hope you enjoy this piece :)
> 
> Love,  
> GeekyCat_Aydsa
> 
> P.s Thank you for all the amazing fics. They always had the power to cheer me up when my head spirals into a dark place...and well, I've reread them so many times I've lost count so I wanted to thank you for your dedication and passion <3 :)
> 
> I know it's not the best and I'm still trying to improve my shading but I really hope you all like it? <3

 

References= I did use one reference image but I didn't save the source...heehee-oops XD 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by at my Deviant Art account any time :) 
> 
> http://aydsa-floros.deviantart.com


End file.
